


A Birthday to Remember

by Sphere



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday, Drinking, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27683419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sphere/pseuds/Sphere
Summary: A small party is planned for Sakyo's birthday, thanks to Izumi and the older troupe members. Sakyo indulges on the celebrations, and reflects on his feelings about Mankai, himself, and the future.
Relationships: Furuichi Sakyou/Tachibana Izumi, Non-established relationship - Relationship, Some slight SakyoIzu implied
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27
Collections: Sakyo Bday Week 2020





	A Birthday to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> For Sakyo Bday Week 2020. I've never published A3 fic before, but I really wanted to write a little something for my favorite member. I mostly wanted to keep it simple or else I'd spend forever fixated on it haha. It's not much, but. Happy birthday, Sakyo. <3

The clinks from the glass echoed across the room, along with the resounding cheers from those taking part in the toast. Everyone was in good spirits, from the delicious food to the relaxed and somewhat subdued atmosphere, what with there no being any of the underage troupe members around. Their time for celebration had been earlier in the day, which included surprising the birthday boy with a cake (baked by Sakuya and Taichi), a beautifully patterned autumn scarf made by Yuki (who also insisted on increasing the clothing supplies budget for the following year), and a pleasant lunch outing to a local coffee shop courtesy of Banri and Juza. Despite his usual grunts of annoyance at the rambunctious energy of the younger members, Sakyo appreciated every kind gesture. 

Izumi was the one behind the idea of the late night party. It had been quite some time since the adults had a chance to get together like this, and she knew Sakyo would appreciate a celebration with little fanfare. As always, he had been hard at work, not just with Autumn troupe rehearsals, but also with his work outside of Mankai. Wanting to pitch in, Azuma had prepared some board and card games for some entertainment. Kazunari was the designated DJ, whose playlist consisted mostly of a genre called “lo-fi”, which still puzzled Sakyo even after the youth’s attempt at explaining. And Omi was naturally the main cook, serving a variety of appetizers, snacks, desserts. Many a conversation and joke occurred, ranging from just about any topic. It was nice to let go for a few hours, and as the night went by, Sakyo become more and more relaxed, which made Izumi happy. 

Sakyo was on his third drink of the night. Or fourth. He wasn’t entirely sure, if he had to admit. While he wasn’t one for making a big deal out of his birthday, he did enjoy the little gathering. As tipsy as he was, or rather, perhaps because of the alcohol itself, Sakyo was feeling a little sentimental. He periodically thought back to his life before the Autumn troupe, before that fateful day with Izumi and Sakuya. When he tried to think of his day to day life back then, it was difficult. Not difficult in the sense that he couldn’t remember it, but in the fact that he could still recall those feelings of loneliness, like an endless rain drenching his shoulders. Life was still full of hard work and challenges, of course, but in finding a place to belong in Mankai that didn’t involve being its debt collector, he had gained something that could never be properly put into words. He had always wanted to protect this little theater, but he never would have imagined he would be accomplishing it with so many people at his side. He looked across the room, grateful for each and every person who was here. 

To no one’s surprise, Hisoka didn’t last long before becoming the first to check out for the night, making the couch his resting place. Soon enough, though, a few of the guys began letting out some yawns.

“My my, I suppose the night has gotten to the best of us,” remarked Homare. Catching the contagious yawn himself, he turned towards Sakyo. “Sakyo, it has been a pleasure. I hope you’ll forgive my early exit. Hisoka isn’t getting to our dorm by himself, after all, and I’m afraid I’m out of marshmallows for the time being.”

Sakyo was finishing his last drink while casually waving his hand. “Don’t worry about it. It’s gotten late anyways. I think everyone is starting to wind down too.”

Sure enough, one by one the guys began to head out, wishing Sakyo a happy birthday one last time. Sakyo started to gather some of the additional gifts he had been given over the night. Omi offered to take them and drop them off at his dorm, and Sakyo obliged, thanking him and wishing him a good night.

“Same to you, Sakyo. Oh and uh, also, make sure she doesn’t stay up any later than she needs to, alright? Tell her I can take care of the rest in the morning before breakfast” he said with a small smirk. 

Sakyo raised an eyebrow at the request, and turned his attention to the nearby shuffle of noise he just now became aware of. Izumi was in the kitchen, already starting to put away some of the dinnerware into the sink. He couldn’t help but smile and shake his head. In the week leading up to today, Izumi had been working until the late hours of the night. She had a lot on her plate with just rehearsals alone, and of course she was frequently volunteering to help other small theaters too. Sakyo knew full well that planning tonight only added more to her hectic schedule. The least he could do was let her relax, even for just a moment.

“You’ve done more than enough for today, wouldn’t you say so?” he said while turning on the sink. Without missing a beat he grabbed the stack of plates from Izumi and began to give them a quick rinse over.

“H-hey, like I’m gonna let you out of all people do clean up duty! I’m fine, thank you very much,” she said matter-of-factly.

“Hmph. It’s a wonder you’re not passed out already. Anyway, Fushimi said he’ll finish this in the morning, so no more chores for you.” He turned the sink off and grabbed a nearby towel to dry his hands. He cleared his throat before speaking again.

“It goes without saying but, thank you. You did a fine job, but it’s time to get some sleep.”

Izumi beamed a smile at him. “I’m glad you enjoyed yourself, Sakyo. I had a lot of fun too. I’d say my mission was a success hehe.”

“Mission?”

She nodded her head. “Yeah. I… really wanted to make today special for you. Even through your groans about becoming more of an old man, I wanted to make sure you saw just how much you’re appreciated here. I know I’m the director and all, but none of us would be here if weren’t for you first. So, in reality I should be thanking you. For.. for being brought into this world.” 

He swore he could feel his heart grow from her words. Everything she said, he wanted to return the sentiment back to her. He never was good at receiving such kindness, and he was left speechless for a few seconds. All he could do was smile back. And then, without really thinking, he placed his hand on her head and pulled her in for an embrace. Her face, which had already been flushed from the drinks, turned an even deeper pink. “S-sakyo!” 

In normal circumstances, he would never dare do this without some false pretense. But for today, he could afford to show his vulnerable side. He took a breath, wanting to imprint this feeling into his heart forever. 

“I guess growing older with you and the others like this isn’t too bad. 

…Thanks.”


End file.
